My Life So Far
by Marcelisabeth Sinclaire
Summary: Aliana, a princess of Ooo, leads us through a truly mathematical adventure! Contains YURI. Full description in first chapter; read and review, please! :)
1. Introduction: What is Life?

Author's Introduction

Hey guys!

For those of you wondering what happened to my other stories and why I haven't properly updated (especially Anti-Fanfic)…I kind of lost my flash drive containing all of my story files so I can't update. But don't despair, I'll find it!

I originally wanted this to be a Mary Sue-fic, where the character is a raging Sue, but I fell in love with her and decided to make her only a Sue in some regards. This means that I get to be lazy when I write her and ignore character development! Lol! Plus I can write clothing descriptions! XD

I think this is going to be a story mostly written in class when I'm bored, so quality may not be the best; sorry!

I love Adventure Time, so this is going to probably be a reflection of my feelings for a lot of the characters.

IT WILL CONTAIN GIRL-ON-GIRL, I PROMISE. It's what I ship/support. So if you don't like yuri, then this is likely not for you…it won't be horribly graphic though; the last time I tried to write sex I got so embarrassed that it turned out lame! I deleted the story with the scene…lol, so you can't read it :p

Enjoy!


	2. Meetings and Adventure!

Hi, my name is Aliana. I'm seventeen years old. I live in the Candy Kingdom of Ooo right next to Princess Bubblegum's palace and we are best friends. My favorite color is sparkles, even though it's not technically a color. My favorite sparkly clothing item is my glittery, dark blue corset, which I wear over a long black skirt.

As I was strolling around the Kingdom, a grape Popsicle guy yelled out to me, "Hey Aliana!" I smiled at him and waved. Then I saw Princess Bubblegum with Finn and Jake.

Bubblegum and Finn were talking about something and didn't notice me, but Jake walked up to me and said "Yo Princess, wassup?"

Oh yeah, I'm a princess too. I have a princess crown with a Lich-repelling jewel, but I don't have any powers yet and they're not even sure what I'm princess of, so people just call me by my actual name.

"Jake, you can just call me Liann," I reminded him. He grinned at me.

"So have you heard what's goin' down? Ice King says he discovered a new kingdom and he's gonna keep it! Princess Bubblegum is pissed because apparently only a princess can rule the kingdom."

I hadn't heard. "Wow! Where is it?"

"Oh, up in the mountains. I haven't been there, but me and Finn are gonna go check it out once he's done flirting with the princess."

"Flirting?" I said. "Isn't he going out with...that other girl?" Flame Princess and I don't get along well at all. She's just so annoying to me! It's like we're total opposites.

Jake chuckled. "Just messing around." Then Princess Bubblegum ran over to me. "Liann! Thank goodness you're here! We found a new..."

"Jake told me," I assured her. "So what kind of kingdom is it?"

She looked a little mad at being interrupted but she's so cute when she's mad. "Well, we don't know...but we're going to go up there and try to see. We're also going to throw out the Ice King!"

"Can I come? I don't have a kingdom and maybe I can help with Ice King," I said.

She nodded. "Sure. It'll be you, me, Finn, Jake, and….a few others."

Something in her voice made me wonder. "Is Marceline coming?"

She frowned. "I don't want her to, but I doubt that I can stop her from coming. We'll just have to work around her."

I don't know how I feel about Marceline. She can be kind of mean sometimes, but when I look at her I feel strange and giggly….but she's Bubblegum's ex-girlfriend, so I could never ever touch her. Girl Code: Don't go after your friends' leftovers, no matter how cold!

We met with the 'others': Peppermint Butler (who follows Bubblegum EVERYWHERE; he _so_ has a thing for her), Lady Rainicorn (who was looking very pregnant), Flame Princess (ugh), Tree Trunks and Pig (who were all kissy-kissy), Marceline (who was looking really hot) and Lumpy Space Princess (who I get along with pretty well). LSP flew over to me. "Omaglob, girl, I am, like, SO excited for this new kingdom. They're talking about, like, giving it to a princess, and it would be so nice to not have to live in the forest anymore! I mean, I know you don't have one either, but you can, like, totally have my forest home if I get it."

I shrugged. "But don't you already have a kingdom in Lumpy Space?"

"What the lump, girl? Don't lumping talk about Lumpy Space!" yelled LSP. She flew off angrily. Whoops…I'd forgotten that she hates talking about her true home!

Marceline floated over instead, toting her signature axe-bass. "Hey, Aliana," she said. "What, are you hoping for the kingdom too?"

"Aren't you?" I asked, trying to stop myself from rambling like I usually do around her.

"Nah…especially if it's close to Si…the Ice King's castle. He bugs me enough already. Plus it'd just be a pain to move all my stuff." She gave a shrug and strummed her bass absentmindedly. "I need new inspiration for some jams, so I figured I'd just hang around and watch you guys. I bet Bonnibel's ticked that I'm here, though, right?"

A flash of pink darted across my caramel face. "Uh, I don't know?"

She laughed and floated off, her long black hair flowing around her. I ran my fingers through my own raven hair, wishing I could fly.

"Is everyone ready?" called Bubblegum. We all cheered affirmatively. "Then let's go!" she called, mounting Lady Rainicorn's back and taking off. I heard her whisper "Are you sure you can do this so close to your…you know…delivery?" Lady said something back in Korean.


End file.
